B wie Bond
by Nessaiya
Summary: Die Wahrheit, die reine Wahrheit, und nichts als die Wahrheit, wie der neue James Bond ausgewählt wurde...


**Story: **Die Wahrheit, die ganze Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit darüber, wie der neue Bond ausgewählt wurde...

**Author's note:** „Casino Royale" gesehen? NEIN??? Warum zur Hölle verschwendest du deine Zeit hier mit lesen??? SIEH DIR DEN FILM AN!!!

**Disclaimer:** MGM... gibt's eigentlich United Artists noch??? Und ich sollte wohl aus einem bestimmten Grund auch Microsoft erwähnen, und Norton (Leute, ich hasse euch mit Inbrunst für das, was eure Machwerke mich jeden Tag an Nerven kosten!)

**Date:** 14.01.07

**Feedback: **Immer wieder gerne. Und Daniel, solltest du das hier lesen: Ich bin Single!!! (und keine böse Doppelagentin g)

* * *

**B wie Bond**

By Eve

„Ma'am?" Miss Moneypenny linste vorsichtig um die gepolsterte Tür ihrer Chefin, die sich mal wieder mit einem elend langsam herunterfahrenden XP-PC herumschlagen musste. In Wirklichkeit war der Umstand, dass man mit diesen Schraddelkisten eigentlich nur Ärger hatte für mehr Überstunden verantwortlich, als die britische Regierung ihnen eigentlich zahlen wollte. Gott sei Dank mussten sich die Rechner ihrer Geldgeber wohl auch mit diesem vermaledeiten Wunderwerk moderner Programmierkunst herumschlagen, sonst wären die horrenden Ausgaben ihrer Spitzenspione wohl schon längst irgendjemandem aufgefallen.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?!" Die ältere Dame schien ihre Sekretärin nicht bemerkt zu haben, sondern hämmerte genervt auf der Tastatur herum. Eigentlich sollte sie einen ihrer Männer losschicken, um einen der Erfinder dieser diabolischen Software durch den Fleischwolf... Herrgott, eigentlich wäre es ihr schon recht, wenn jemand diesen Kasten dazu kriegte, nicht wegen jedem Mausklick auseinander zu fallen.

„Ma'am!" Als M hochsah, setzte Moneypenny ein freundliches Lächeln auf, nicht wissend, dass sie von ihrer Chefin gerade mitsamt ihren wahrscheinlich schlechten Nachrichten und dem amoklaufenden Anti-Virenprogramm auf direktem Weg in die Hölle gewünscht wurde.

„JA?!" blaffte die Leiterin des MI6 schließlich und sah genervt dabei zu, wie sich Moneypenny mit einem dicken Umschlag in der Hand durch die Tür schob, während auf dem Bildschirm drei Fenster versuchten, sich gleichzeitig zu öffnen und zu schließen. Alles in allem sah der Bildschirm nun aus, als wäre er auf einem LSD-Trip...

Konnte sie nicht zur Abwechslung mal einen gut gelaunten, muskulösen, hübschen Sekretär bekommen? Gut, die waren hierzulande meistens schwul, aber erstens war sie ja glücklich verheiratet, jenseits des Alters, in dem man hinter hübschen Sekretären herhechelte, und... oh, ein blauer Bildschirm...

Nachdem sie die Nachricht gelesen hatte, verspürte die ältere Dame den dringenden Wunsch, den Rechner zu treten (_re-boot g_). Konnten sie nicht endlich einmal etwas erfinden, das Strg-Alt-Entf ersetzte? Eine Vorrichtung, die es erlaubte, den Computer statt dessen zu erwürgen?

Moneypenny straffte inzwischen ihre Gestalt.

„Wir brauchen einen neuen Bond."

M's Kopf schoss zu ihrer Sekretärin herum.

„WAS?!"

„Ich sagte, wir brauchen mal wieder einen neuen Bond!"

„Was ist denn mit dem Aktuellen geschehen?" M sah fassungslos dabei zu, wie Moneypenny ihren Briefumschlag umklammerte. Sie hatte sich doch gerade erst an diesen Bond gewöhnt. Sie mochte ihn. Er sah aus wie Pierce Brosnan, und keiner hatte bisher so toll und völlig cool mit einem Panzer St. Petersburg plattgewalzt und war hinterher bei ihr nur mit einem Lächeln davongekommen...

Moneypenny überreichte ihrer Chefin mittlerweile einen Stapel Papier.

„Nun ja... dieser Bericht besagt, er habe sich ständig über seinen Job beschwert. Außerdem war ihm wohl sein Gehalt zu gering."

M sah immer noch bestürzt auf den Stapel Papier. Wieder etwas, das sie abheften musste. Konnte man ihr solche Sachen nicht per Email schicken? Hin und wieder funktionierte sogar der richtige Browser auf der Schraddelkiste. Zwar nur nach stundenlangen Überredungsversuchen, aber immerhin. Irgendwie musste schließlich auch sie ihr Geld verdienen.

„Sein Gehalt...?"

Moneypenny nickte.

„Hat er schon mal einen Blick auf seine Gefahrenzulage geworfen?"

Moneypenny zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Bisher war allerdings kein Bond sonderlich gut darin, seinen Papierkram zu erledigen."

Im Papierkram verursachen waren sie dagegen alle Weltmeister gewesen...

„Sie waren auch alle nicht sonderlich gut darin, ihr Geld zusammenzuhalten... oder besser gesagt das der Regierung..."

M schüttelte ihren Kopf. Er würde ihr trotzdem fehlen. Wer sollte denn bitte Q in den Wahnsinn treiben, wenn er nicht mehr da war?

„Er hat also gekündigt."

Moneypenny nickte und klammerte sich immer noch an ihren Umschlag.

M seufzte.

„Steht schon ein Ersatz fest?"

Drei Fotos landeten auf dem Schreibtisch der Chefin des MI6. Der Blick der beiden Frauen blieb unbewusst am Unprofessionellsten hängen.

Die beiden Bilder mit den Männern im Anzug und dem geschäftsmäßig coolen, Ich-bin-der-Beste-Blick blieben eher unbeachtet liegen.

Ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit gehörte dem muskulösen Mann in Badehose, mit den vorwitzig vom Kopf abstehenden blonden Haaren, den strahlend blauen Augen und dem nicht-ganz-so-böser-Bad-Boy/manchmal-Softie/wenn's-sein-muss-bin-ich-eiskalt-Gesichtsausdruck.

„James Bond, 38. In einem unserer Waisenhäuser hier in London aufgewachsen, später wie üblich bei der Royal Navy, mittlerweile beim MI6...", seufzte nun Moneypenny. Es gab insgesamt 6 dieser Waisenhäuser, und hin und wieder wurde einer der Jungen James Bond genannt. Komischerweise waren sich diejenigen, die später 007 werden sollten in all ihren Eigenschaften mehr oder weniger ähnlich: Gutes Essen, schnelle Autos, schöne Frauen, Glücksspiele... sündteure Anzüge, noch teurere Hotelzimmer und Wodka Martini in rauen Mengen...

„Ist er gut?" unterbrach M ihr Gedankenspiel und ließ ihren Blick über das Foto wandern. Wäre sie doch nur 30 Jahre jünger...

„Besser als der Letzte. Und das will was heißen", platzte ihre Sekretärin heraus und handelte sich einen schiefen Blick ein.

„Hat er seinen 00-Status schon?"

„Seit Mr. Ich-will-mehr-Geld gekündigt hat? Natürlich." Mr. Ich-bin-Unersetzbar hatte scheinbar nicht kalkuliert, dass er ersetzbarer war, als er dachte...

„Gut." M ließ ihren Blick noch ein Weilchen auf dem Foto weilen.

„Gut", wiederholte sie. „Setzen sie ihn auf irgend einen Terroristen an. Und versuchen sie, ein intelligentes Bondgirl für ihn aufzutreiben. Die Dummheit der letzten paar war ja kaum auszuhalten..."

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, waren da eine Atomphysikerin und eine Computerspezialistin dabei. Nicht zu vergessen die Dunkelhaarige von der NSA...", warf Moneypenny ein.

„Und er musste nur einmal zwinkern, und schon sind sie alle nackt in sein Bett gefallen", grummelte die MI6-Leiterin.

Moneypenny lächelte, während sie um den Schreibtisch ihrer Chefin herumlief und auf die AUS-Taste des PCs drückte, der nach einigen Sekunden scheinbar erleichtert aufgab und ausschaltete.

„Etwas mehr Widerstand für unseren neuen James also. Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann."

Sie schaltete den PC wieder ein, drückte den blauen Ich-will-jetzt-erst-mal-eine-Stunde-die-Festplatte-überprüfen-auch-wenn's-gar-nicht-nötig-ist-Bildschirm weg und wartete geduldig, bis der Virenscanner sich dazu entschieden hatte, das Betriebssystem ausnahmsweise einmal mehr oder weniger unbehelligt arbeiten zu lassen.

M sah ihr verwirrt zu.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"

Moneypenny nahm lächelnd einen USB-Stick aus ihrer Hosentasche und stöpselte ihn an den PC.

„Ich dachte, sie hätten vielleicht Lust, sich noch ein paar Bilder von unserem neuen 007 anzusehen..."

Die ältere Dame umrundete ebenfalls ihren Schreibtisch und sah auf den Bildschirm.

„So viele?"

Moneypenny lächelte ihre Chefin lediglich weiter an. Irgendjemand musste schließlich den neuen James Bond auswählen...

Die anderen beiden hatten noch nicht einmal VERSUCHT, mit ihr zu flirten, als sie zum Vorstellungsgespräch kamen.

Was für ein James Bond sollte das denn werden??? Steifärschiger Brite ohne Sinn für Humor???

Sie hatte sie nach Hause geschickt.

Sie hatte die Datei geöffnet, und sich unter den James Bonds umgesehen.

Gutes Essen, schnelle Autos, schöne Frauen, Glücksspiele, sündteure Anzüge...

Na, wenn das kein Glücksgriff war.

Der Junge war schneller 007 als die von der Personalabteilung überhaupt merkten, dass ein PC auch einen Knopf zu einschalten hat. Oder dass sie die anderen beiden zum Küchendienst versetzt hatte...

Niemand musste wissen, dass nicht irgendein Ausschuss, nicht M, nicht einmal die Personalabteilung des MI6 an seiner Beförderung maßgeblich an der Auswahl beteiligt waren, sondern die Sekretärin der Chefin. Die Sekretärin, die die Leidenschaft James Bonds fürs Schwimmen und die Begierde der Leiterin des MI6 nach jungen, gut gebauten Männern wohlwissend ausgenutzt hatte, um ihn M als neuen 007 unterzujubeln.

Moneypenny schüttelte den Kopf, als ihre Chefin die Bilder ansah.

Dann schon lieber perfekt geformter Hintern und diese blauen Augen...

„Glauben sie mir, sogar seine nackten Füße sind gutaussehend...", seufzte Moneypenny und startete lächelnd eine Slideshow.

Am anderen Ende der Welt sah James Bond inzwischen dabei zu, wie sich einer seiner Kollegen aus lauter Dummheit selbst verriet und seine Zielperson begann, zu flüchten.

Amateure. Er nahm die Verfolgung auf, nicht wissend, dass dies der Beginn seines ersten großen Abenteuers als 007 werden sollte.

ENDE


End file.
